surrealmemesfandomcom-20200215-history
Non-Canon Scale of Trustworthiness
This scale shows how much the following non-canon and non-surreal beings can be trusted from 0 to ∞. The higher the trustworthiness rating, the more trustworthy. Feel free to add on anything you think is needed. Table !??? !+∞ |He is the Most Powerful Hero in the Universe. * Very Strong * Savior of the Universe * Cool and Awesome Friend |- ! !The Master Of Red !∞ !yes |- | |Bean Monitor Watowski | |One of the Bean Monitors. * Best protector * Best food processor |- | |Men E. Harolds | |Was created by to help protect everything in existence. * Best non-canon Meme Lad |- | |Virudians | | 's army which is very picky about who and what to attack. Allied with all organizations ViruCide is a part of, which includes I.R.O.N.I.C and C.H.I.C.K as a secondary army. * One of the best armies |- | |Foot Man |∞ - 2 |Creation By CreamsC69AB,Second Best Non-Canon Meme Lad |- | |THE MINER |Grahams Number |Helps Future Meme Man Mine Ores That Are In The Cave That Will Be Helpful On The Fights On Surreal Meme Space. * One Of The Best Hyper Humans |- | |Golden Meme Man | |Is a partner of Meme Man and occasionally attempts to stop Meatball Man and Dr. Stareoydz from committing any crimes. * Best Meme Man variant |- | |Capprio | https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Graham%27s_number |Light God of Meme Lads in the Abyss * Best god |- | |The Father of the Shapes | |The Overlord of T.H.O.T.S who is dedicated to making sure no shanpes fall into the wrong hands. |- | |Wisdomer | |He has the biggest source of wisdom and energy you will find in any dimensione, also can travel in time, being able to change anybody's fate, which can be helpful in defeating the bad guys. * Best Picardía Face |- | |Mr. Chardy | |The most trustworthy form of Mr. Citruss and a protector of the hedrons. |- | Rainbow.png MOSHED-2018-10-24-14-38-31.gif Rainbouwn 3.png |Rainbouwn, Rainbouwn2 And Rainbouwn3 | |They Are The Best Coloures And Dont Do Anything Bad With Their Powers * Best Coloures |- | |Vitsie | |Scronches people who hand out Bags of Winds. * Best scroncher/scronchulon |- | |Patches | |Formerly an inhabitant of Reality, but they crossed the border with Golden Meme Man. * Best former Reality inhabitant |- | |Catt of Space | |Protector of the Chestahedron of Dortdorter. * One of the best animals * Best cat |- | |Eli Sugars | |Inventor of sugar and presumed brother of John Mints. * One of the best processors * Best Long Boy variant |- | |The Carrots | |Has stopped the evil radishes since 2007. Also do not confuse them for vegetal or you will face the PENSIVE PENCILS * Best vegetable |- | |Gordon Ramsay | |Helped Meme Man solve his dietary problem. * Best chef |- | |The Dogg | |Helped during the fake final crisis and banishes the beings whom worship Orang. * Best Dog * Best Banisher |- | |The Dalmatioon Of Dimensional Planes | |Cool and Good, Stops Non-trustworthy entities from Entering * Best Celestial Dog * Best Guardian |- | |Menacing John Mints | |Mostly cool and good. Similar to John Mints and Eli Sugars, but slightly more hostile. |- | |Mr. GREEN Forest | |A helpful being who grows trees. One of the only good Picardía Faces. * One of the best Picardía Faces |- | |4th Dimensional Orang | |A presumed antagonist of SMR. *Best Orang variant |- | |Yelloo | |One of the Coloures. A primary member of CYMK and RYB and a secondary member of RGB. He is one of the sidekicks of Rde. |- | |Shibe | | |- | |Mr. BLUE Bird | |Somewhat Devious, destroyed a red realm once |- | |Facebanks | |You can trust them, but they will not let you trust them. |- | |Sugar Man | | |- | |Mandarinn | |He is related to Orang, but more trustworthy. |- | |Zodiaci | |The nicest of the Trimore Tribus. |- | |Noggin Gnome | |There is a risk that he will gnome you, but other than that, he seems neutral. |- | |Green Chick (Gren Peeper) | | |- | |Mega Man | |He tried to kill Meme Man but he is mostly good in the Mega Man series. Also, seriously don't let him kill you. |- | |Blue Chick (Bloo Peeper) | | |- | |B L O O | |He is almost completely independent. Although he was once a Pillar, he is less deceptive, but he once attempted to battle Meme Man in order to win some SPAGOOT. Not very trustworthy, but he is not quite evil and can be trusted on some occasions. |- | |Twanzparrent and twanschilld |30 |Betrayed Rainbouwn and killed him and made him became rainbouwn III |- | |Red Chick (Redd Peeper) | | |- | |bAd lAdy | |steels teet what does she do with them aaaah |- | |Girlio | |was first shown disrespecting The T E A P O T |- | |Alie | |He is mostly an enemy of the Universe; he also triccs Future Meme Man. * Worst alien |- | |Cataclysmus | |Not much better than Sanguis Balneum, but he is less destructive. |- | |Peps | |Untrustworthy but not despicable. Also Chaotic Impure according to the Surreal Align. |- | |COLoure Savior | |Mostly leads COLoure invasions, but turned good in Act II of Propaganda Arena. |- | |Inverto | |not even members of D e S t r O i e can trust. Rival of Rainbouwn. |- | |Sanguis Balneum | |Wants control over everything. The main of the Trimore Tribus. |- |Nonexisty | |The most despicable enemy in one of the video games, but not the most dangerous. |- | |Santiago | |Killed a bunch of characters in Pamtri's videos, controlled the Lorax as well |- | |Michael Edwin Dorcas | |Unlike Peps, he is extremely despicable most of the time. |- | |BUP | |He's the villan of The BUP Crisis, he also converted many people into BUP slaves |- | |TluaV emiT | |Breaks time and kills almost everybody that says "Emit", shes also believed to be the Omniscronchulon's distant cousin |- | |BEAUTIFUL TRUCK | |Constantly runs people over to make them "ugly". |- | |Stinge Flower | - 1 |The Dark God of the Meme Lads in the Abyss universe. * One of the worst gods |- | |Dr. Stareoydz | - 1 |Rival of Meatball Man. * Worst doctor |- | |Meatball Man | - 1 |Cunning cosmic entity that only cares about meat and power. * Worst non-canon god |- | |Anathema | |The most untrustworthy character ever in both scales of trustworthiness. However, this character belongs to the Cosmic Trash Wiki. |} Unknown It is not yet sure if they are trustworthy (in the case of Garfielf, it's his canonicity) we haven't seen these for enough time to estimate. Category:Rankings Category:Stubs Category:Semi-Surreal Category:Lists